1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing method thereof. The semiconductor device corresponds to a semiconductor device including a transistor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor device including a transistor has been developed. In particular, a semiconductor device capable of transmitting and receiving data without contact has been actively developed. Such a semiconductor device is called an RFID (Radio Frequency Identification), an RF chip, an RF tag, an IC chip, an IC tag, an IC label, a wireless chip, a wireless tag, an electronic chip, an electronic tag, a wireless processor, a wireless memory, or the like (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-282050, for example), and it has been already introduced into some fields.